Robot end-effectors are used in various manufacturing processes to perform work on a given workpiece. End-effectors may include tool modules with end tools which, depending on the design, can grip, transport, orient, and release the work piece. Certain end-effectors include a main boom, which is grasped and moved as needed by a material handling robot. The limbs of the end-effector extend outward from the main boom. Multiple branches extend radially outward from the limbs to form an array of tool modules.
The individual tool modules and end tools may be manually adjusted to a desired location and orientation prior to performing a work task. Such end-effectors may facilitate manufacturing processes. However, conventional designs for interconnecting the various limbs and branches, as well as for routing power to the end tools, may remain less than optimal with respect to packaging size, adjustability, and weight.